Final Fantasy, Crystal Cronicles: A Journey of 2?
by Bronislav84
Summary: A story of three friends who go on a Journey to save their Town of Tipa. See what happens when two old friends leave and another wants to join them. Some Anime comedy included too. [Continuation delayed, somewhat]
1. It all begins in Tipa

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the game or anything. The only things I AM allowed to Copyright are the names of the characters so I'll do that.   
  
Notes:  
1. This is my first Fanfic.  
2. Although I try to follow the way the game goes, some adjustments have to be made to make it lifelike.  
3. Don't expect for me to go exactly by the guidelines for each race. Again, this is to make it believable had this been real life.  
4. There IS comic relief and some Anime actions/expressions here.  
5. These are my real game characters. (I'm Bron, Dana [Pronounced Day-Na] is my idea of the perfect girl [strong, smart, and good looking in one] and is an NPC [controlled by me] who appears in any RPGs I play in some form or another, and George is my friend from real life who is also known as ShadowWarior on FF.net. The rest of the characters are my townspeople who occupy the other five positions who I don't play with at all.)  
6. This is written in first person semi-all knowing from my perspective unless the party splits up for some reason.  
7. Mog DOES appear in this Fic even if he doesn't appear in Multi-Player Mode.  
8. Since there are a countless number of Artifacts (too many too mention) and it's redundant to repeat the same level many times in a Fic so EACH CHARACTER CAN GET EACH ONE, it's safe to assume that we find one of each for each character.  
9. I might not be able to finish each chapter in one sitting so bear with Me.  
10. In order to make this believable and descriptive, each section will be long. (Ex: Dungeons are more than one chapter [or one large chapter] and large cities too. The one where the group leaves will definitely be long).  
11. I sometimes format my Stories in HTML, like web pages so they look a bit different than a standard Story.  
12. I like to use expanded descriptions if I can. This makes the Story longer, however.   
  


And now without further ado, let us begin!   
  
_~Game Prologue, Page 6 of the Instruction Booklet~_

  
  
Seek the water of life.   
  
Long ago, miasma swallowed the world. It's very touch was fatal, and it claimed many lives. But we have since discovered a way to hold it at bay.   
  
Crystals protect us from miasma. Smaller crystals now guard the villages in the world, while greater ones guard the cities. We all live our lives within the embrace of the crystals' blessing.   
  
The power of the crystals is not limitless, however; it gradually diminishes over time. We must rekindle the crystals' radiance each year by purifying them with myrrh. In return, they protect us from the miasma for another year.   
  
But myrrh cannot be found just anywhere. We must seek it in the dank depths of dungeons, across forbidding mountains, even beyond the sea.  
This task fall to the groups of young men and young women sent off each year by every town the world over. It is their duty to collect myrrh and bring it home. They are known as the crystal caravans.   
  
This is the tale of one such caravan and it's adventures.   
  


~My Prologue~

  
Now what exactly does the normal Prologue mean? Read this one.   
  
Long before anybody could remember, Miasma spread all over the world. Miasma translated from Japanese literally means Death (Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I saw this somewhere). The Death Mist spread everywhere and countless numbers of people died before a solution was discovered.   
  
Crystals a bit like Diamonds protect a limited area from being covered by the Death Mist. Of course, it's not practical to have crystals of the same size for all occasions. Cities have the largest size crystals, village crystals are smaller, and crystals on chalices are even smaller and are meant to protect a small group of people. If somebody walks out of the influence of a crystal, he or she begins to choke and almost immediately dies. Monsters are not affected by Miasma at all and neither are Moogles. This leads me to believe that the crystals purify the air of extreme pollution.   
  
Now you're asking, "Well if they're so strong, why send out people at all?" The problem is that their power doesn't last forever. The crystal loses its power after a year and must absorb Myrrh collected from Myrrh Trees. This leads me to believe that in its purification process, the crystal absorbs the pollution in the air. It gets full eventually, and Myrrh makes the pollution magically disappears somewhere.   
  
Myrrh Trees don't grow in areas where people usually live and end up being in secluded areas, caves, and not where you would normally plant a tree. I believe they don't need sunlight but just water, which becomes the Myrrh. This is purified water, which is the essence of life. This purification takes a long time so you can't come back to the same tree each year.   
  
People who like adventure and danger take the task of finding the Myrrh Trees for their Town as a duty to their family and friends. They usually travel in groups and are known by all as the Crystal Caravans. A Caravan usually consists of people, a hooded wagon, and a Papaopamus to pull the wagon. These animals are very strong and friendly. The Crystal Chalice carried by somebody has its own crystal and protects the group from Miasma by purifying it.   
  
The following is the story if my caravan told as best as I could   
  
Diary Year 1   
  
Entry 1  
I've decided to go on a quest to find my destiny and to save my Town of Tipa. Tomorrow, I will start my journey with my friend and become a legend in my Town.   
  
I'm so excited! I've never been outside the Town before. What can lie out there? What new friends, enemies and dangers await me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.  
End of entry   
  
I'm a Clavat. What's my family trade? That's for the reader to decide.   
  
The next morning, I woke up early and checked if I prepared everything.   
  
My room is small with a desk for reading, a bed, a candle, and a bookcase covering one wall. A window is in front of the bed so the first rays of the sun can wake me up. Often, I end up reading history all through the night. I read about the kinds of metals, the other races and especially history. All the books start when Miasma started. What was there before? What caused it? I want to explore.   
  
I put on my usual gray shirt and pants, armor plating, dark headband and Boots. I packed up my change of underwear, book of history and a book on the many kinds of minerals/items. I picked up my backpack and put it on. It was almost empty and was light on my back. I decided to visit my childhood friend, Dana to see if she was ready.   
  
Before I get into my story any further, I need to put things into perspective. The town of Tipa is on a Peninsula in the Southeastern part of the known world. It is a small town with eight different Families. George, who I am briefly acquainted with, lives in the far Eastern part of town, by the River. The Yuke Miller's house is in the North, near the town entrance. Dana's house is slightly to the South of the Miller's house. The Liltie Blacksmith's house is slightly to the South of Dana's house. The Liltie Rancher's house is in the Northwest, slightly to the West of the Town Entrance/Exit. The Yuke Tailor's house is South of Dana's house. The Clavat Farmer's house is slightly Southeast of the Blacksmith. My house is in the Far West. Roland's house is next to mine to the East. This man is incredibly smart and is the key figure in the Crystal Ceremony.   
  
While I was getting ready, so was Dana.   
  
Dana's room also has many books in it and many of them are also history. The main difference is that her desk has an abacus and a lot of paper. Her bed is pink, unlike mine, and has little flowers on the bedcover.   
  
When we were young, we played together. We also pretended we were killing monsters: her with her small old racket and me with my dull old sword. We practiced on dummies (and sometimes other people!) because this was our form of playing. We rode the Farmer's Cows as if we were in a Wagon going out to save our town. We waited until the day that we would finally be old enough to leave Tipa and see the world.   
  
The beautiful Blue-Haired Wolfie Selkie fascinated me. Other Boys didn't even look at her as anything but "just another Selkie" but since we were friends she was not afraid to be around me, I came to enjoy her company.   
  
Dana woke up bright and early too. She had her Maps and Clothes laid out from last night. She slowly dressed and brushed her hair. Then she put on the standard Selkie Belt. She wanted to look her best for today, for this was the day that she set out.   
  
She packed her Maps, changes of Clothes and Boots and decided to walk in the direction of my house. We had to get Roland's blessing.   
  
As the two of us were getting ready, George was getting ready too.   
  
George's room has a white bed. He also has a bookshelf with history books. Near the bookcase were fishing poles.   
  
He woke up and dressed in the pants and shirt that he usually wore. He also put on his belt. He prepared his Monster Guide yesterday. He pulled out his pack and put in spare Clothes, the Monster Guide and Boots. Shrugging, he also put in two collapsible Fishing Rods in case he was hungry.   
  
He was about to go down and tell his parents he was ready but decided he was early and fell asleep again fully dressed.   
  
I went down and went outside. My parents were already outside and Dad gave me my first Copper Sword and Shield.   
  
"Be careful, Bron. Watch out for monsters and remember to eat regularly." Said my Mother, a bit worried.   
  
"If you see any Materials on your Journey, don't forget to send them to us." Said my Father, smiling.   
  
"Come back safe!" said my little Sister, jumping up and down.   
  
"We'll miss you!" said my little Brother.   
  
"Don't worry about me, everybody." I answered left the house.   
  
I started to walk the short distance where Roland was by the Crystal and where I agreed to meet with Dana.   
  
Meanwhile Dana was saying goodbye to her Parents and Family too.   
  
"Oh, our little girl is not so little anymore. She's not going to have anybody to talk to." Said her Mother.   
  
"She will. She'll be with Bron and maybe some other people." Piped up her little sister.   
  
"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll send letters when I can." Said Dana with a Smile.   
  
"That reminds me. Here is your Aura Racket. It's old but it's better than the one you played with." Said her Father with a grin.   
  
"Thanks, Dad. I'll look after it." Answered Dana, also smiling and took it.   
  
"Remember to send back anything of Value you could find for our store!" Yelled her little Brother as she was heading for the Crystal to meet me.   
  
Dana arrived only to see me already there. Roland was not there yet since it's pretty early in the morning. I looked at the Crystal and wondered to myself..........   
  
~What is this thing made of? Does even Roland know? He conducts the Myrrh Ceremony but does he know how it works?~   
  
Dana came over when she saw me and interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"So, watcha doin'? Thinking about the world again? We'll soon find out!" She said and looked into the Crystal for a minute also.   
  
I nodded and decided to walk around it for lack of something to do while I waited. As I walked, I looked into the Crystal for signs of any Core or anything to tell me what it's really made of. I also held onto the wall around it for balance. As I moved around it, my hand hit something. It was a Handle for a Door half my size.   
  
Seeing I stopped moving, Dana ran over to see what happened.   
  
"What's wrong? You stopped moving for some reason." She said, not noticing the Door yet.   
  
"I found a Door half my size. If I open it, maybe I can squeeze through." I said, pointing down.   
  
"Oh my. That IS weird." She answered, putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief.   
  
I opened it and there seemed to be a deep, Underground Tunnel. I jumped in it only to find myself in an underground "apartment" with two floors.   
  
"How deep was that hole we fell through?" Asked Dana behind me, rubbing her underside.   
  
"I'm not sure. Couldn't have been to deep but by the looks of this place it was." I said with a smile seeing that she was unhurt.   
  
"Visitors, Kupo!" Said a Moogle in the chair and jumped down.   
  
Moogles are weird animals indeed. They look like round Cats. The fur covers their body below the "neckline". They have wings that they use for flying. Some have hands, while others don't. They also have a furry ball on the end of a kind of stick on top of their heads.   
  
"I've read about these. This is a Moogle House." I said, looking at its furry occupant.   
  
"It's cute and cuddly! I want to just pick him up and hug him!" Dana said, got up and ran to him.   
  
As soon as she was close to him, he flew up to the Ceiling to get away from her.   
  
"Miss, I don't like getting petted. I'm a Moogle, not your common Animal. Do you want your Mog Stamp or not?" he asked, annoyed.   
  
"What's a Mog Stamp?" I asked, a bit surprised that he could talk.   
  
"It's a little Stamp I give you On a Card." Answered the Moogle with a Sigh.   
  
*****Warning: Out of Story Experience*****   
  
"Can I ask a question before you do that?" I asked with a smile.   
  
"I don't see any harm in that, I guess." He answered.   
  
"Ok I'm looking at this place and I'm wondering to myself: How did he make all this? Two floors, furniture, a fireplace, a reclining chair, bookshelves and a carpet are too much for one Moogle to make or get. Where did all this stuff come from?" I asked, still looking around.   
  
For a second he looked like he was going to lose all his fur but then he just smiled and answered in a calm manner: "Ask the Game Programmers."   
  
When I heard that, it sounded strange but then I asked one simple question.   
  
"This is a Game?" I asked, still with one Eyebrow raised.   
  
"Of course! I don't usually look like this. I'm usually a younger version on Taki from Soul Calibur 2." Piped up Dana after a long time of not talking.   
  
"Oh yea. I'm writing this, duh." I said and remembered that I'm also the Writer.   
  
*****End of Out of Story Experience*****   
  
"Where can we get a Card and what's it used for, Mr. Moogle?" Asked Dana, also wondering what he was talking about.   
  
"When you get all the Stamps, you can race other Caravans and be allowed in the Caravan Race." He answered, and handed me a Card that already had his Stamp on it.   
  
"Oh. I can get one from you? Great so what now?" I asked.   
  
"There are more Moogles in more Towns and in areas with Myrrh trees, Kupo. Find them and get more Stamps, Kupo. Get them all to enter the Race, Kupo!" He answered with a smile.   
  
Thank you, Mr. Moogle. I guess we'll be leaving now." I said and put away the Card.   
  
Dana couldn't help giving the Bon-Bon on his head a small pet.   
  
"Good luck on your Journey, Kupo!" He yelled as we climbed up the Hole and to the Surface.   
  
When we climbed out Roland wasn't there yet still so I pulled out my Diary.   
  
Diary Entry 2  
We unexpectedly stumbled upon a Moogle house. I learned of a special Race for Caravans that requires Mog Stamps. He wished us good luck on our journey and gave us his Stamp, after a brief explanation on what they are and what they are used for. Dana thought he was so cute that she wanted to hug him to death.  
*Dana grabs Diary and Pen*  
Kawaii! I love Moogles! I wish we could befriend one!  
End of entry   
  
"Dana, do you really want that in the Diary? I mean, people are going to be reading it, along with the full story I publish. I doubt I'll ever publish the full one." I said with a Sigh.   
  
"Why not? Those are my thoughts on Moogles. Why should it not be included? I'm part of this group too, you know." She said with a smile and handed it back to me along with the Pen.   
  
"I guess you're right." I said and put it away with another Sigh.   
  
"Look! It's Roland!" yelled Dana and pointed to where he was coming out of his house.   
  
Roland always carries his book with him. He's old and has a long Beard. I don't even know what species he is because of all that long Beard Hair.   
  
"Good Morning, young ones. Are you fully prepared for the magnitude of the Mission you are accepting? Remember, once you leave we are counting on you to come back!"   
  
"We're prepared, Elder." Dana and I said in unison.   
  
"I wouldn't have asked you about it at all if I didn't want this task." I said with a smile.   
  
"Same here. We will not fail you, for we know that the townspeople depend on us." Said Dana and also smiled standing next to me.   
  
"Good. Good. I was informed that Another would be joining you but alas he is not here. The Fisherman's Son, George said he wanted to come along too." Answered Roland, looking concerned.   
  
"I've met him once or twice but I'm not really thoroughly acquainted with him." I said.   
  
"Me neither, but I know he's a Selkie too. I'm not really interested in him anyway." Said Dana with a giggle.   
  
"Let's leave private matters private. I wish you luck on your Journey and may you return safe and sound. You have my blessing." Said Roland and nodded his approval.   
  
"Thank you, Elder." We answered in unison and began to walk North to the Town Entrance/Exit.   
  
The Wagon with a Papaopamus was already prepared for us. A Papaopamus looks like a cross between a Bull and a Hippo but with Ears a bit like a Cat and no Bull Horns.   
  
I jumped in the front and grabbed the Reins. Dana sat down next to me and pulled the Crystal Chalice out of the Wagon so she could put it between us. We waved Goodbye to everybody. I lightly moved the Reins up and down and we were off.   
  
"GOODBYE, GOOD LUCK AND BE CAREFUL!" Yelled everybody in town after us.   
  
We waved back and rode off into the setting Sun.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Character Chat   
  
Me: So how did everybody like the first chapter?   
  
Bron: I liked it and you described me very well, I think.   
  
Dana: I'm ok. Thanks for asking.   
  
George: When am I going to get into the story?   
  
Me: You're in the Next Chapter now GO BACK TO SLEEP until it's your turn to enter the story completely.   
  
George: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..........   
  
Families: We want more lines, please.   
  
Me: You'll be sending letters. The Game doesn't give you much more stuff to do besides that and maybe Selling something if it's in your Job Description.   
  
*Silence*   
  
Me: I guess everybody is satisfied, huh?   
  
*Silence*   
  
Me: Good so let's get into the Next Chapter Preview!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Next Chapter Preview: George decides to join the Group (I'm not going to spoil it until I actually write it), a new Friend or two are revealed, and I might start the First Dungeon. 


	2. Leaving Tipa and Beyond

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the game or anything. The only things I AM allowed to Copyright are the names of the characters so I'll do that.   
  
Notes:  
1. This is written in the form of an Autobiography in Semi-All-knowing Format so I try not to directly state the professions of the Characters.   
  
Opening Character Chat   
Bron: I wonder when my Alter Ego will start to write the next Chapter. Maybe I'll go see what's taking so long.   
  
Dana: I'll join you.   
  
They walk into my Room, which still has Boxes lying around with stuff in them from when I moved to my current apartment three years ago. They see me asleep at my desk with Drool coming from my Mouth. My Alter Ego walks over.   
  
Bron: Yo! Wake up! When are you gonna write the next Chapter?   
  
Dana: I'm bored. Can you start already, please?   
  
George: I've been asleep for about a week now. When can I join the story already?   
  
He had appeared as if from thin air and the Whoosh woke me up.   
  
Me: Now's a good time. Take your places!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
While we were heading North, George woke up.   
  
"Oh no! I'm, late! How could I oversleep so much? I just wanted to take a quick Nap." Maybe I can still catch up if I hurry." He said to no one in particular.   
  
He ran downstairs and his Family was already outside.   
  
"I have to go. Can I please get my Equipment please?" He asked his Dad by the River.   
  
The river was Clear and Blue but not one Fish was visible. It was a bad day for fishing   
  
"I see you finally decided to wake up, Son. Your Sister has your Aura Racket." Answered his Father without looking up.   
  
He turned around and almost knocked over his little sister with his Pack. The bulging Bag contained his clothes and Fishing Rods. He was hoping that he could catch up to the Caravan so he wouldn't have to bring his own Food. Grabbing the Racket with an Apologetic Smile, he ran off after petting his Sister on the Head.   
  
While he was running past Dana's house her Father Called out to him.   
  
"George, they've already entered the Miasma outside the safety of our Crystal." Are you sure you want to try to go after them?" he asked, and noticed that Roland was coming over and looked concerned.   
  
*sweatdrop* "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. You're not MY Father, Sir." He said with a Smile and turned to Roland.   
  
"Elder, I would like your Blessing so I may be safe on my Journey." He said to Roland.   
  
"Since in my Old Age I cannot hope to stop you, I give you my Blessing and hope you can survive long enough to meet up with the others." She said and put up his Hands in an "I give up" gesture.   
  
"I thank you, Elder." Said George and ran off to the Town Gate.   
  
He could see the Caravan not too far away and decided to make a run for it.   
  
Meanwhile, we were briefly discussing about how he ended up not coming along with us.   
  
"Now aren't you glad George overslept?" I asked with a Grin.   
  
"Yea. We can have time to ourselves." Answered Dana with a Grin as well.   
  
I looked back in the direction of Town just to make sure and to my dismay I saw George running after us and starting to choke.   
  
"I guess we spoke too soon. Look!" I yelled and saw that words were not needed.   
  
She had already noticed. I had already stopped the Wagon and began to turn around when he collapsed.   
  
"We have to hurry. Maybe we can save him. He is our Neighbor after all." I said grabbing the Chalice and running toward him with Dana t may heels.   
  
We knew that like all Animals, the Miasma did not affect our Papaopamus and we shouldn't worry for it. When we ran over we saw he was already lying Face down. Dana grabbed the Chalice from me, as if that would make any difference. I decided to go for the direct approach seeing no other solution. We had no Phoenix Downs anyway.   
  
I kicked him in the side for a split second hoping he was Dead but then cursing at myself for such a thought.   
  
"OW!" He responded in Pain.   
  
"He's alive!" Yelled Dana in relief.   
  
"Too bad……….." I said, trying to sound serious about it even while at the same time I wanted to laugh.   
  
"I heard that!" Yelled our supposedly Dead companion.   
  
*sweatdrop* "I was kidding. Do you really think I'd want for you to Die?" I said, putting out my hand to help him get up.   
  
"You might. You probably know I like Dana so you want her all to yourself!" he said, perfectly serious.   
  
I couldn't help falling on my back with my one Foot sticking up in an Anime Fall. I got up quickly after that.   
  
"It's not a competition. She's not even interested in you!" I yelled in Anger.   
  
"Guys, guys. Stop fighting over me. Me and Bron are good friends and that's all………..so far." Said Dana, holding the last part longer than normal.   
  
~Yes! She likes me back but wants to take it slow too!~ I thought to myself.   
  
"Let's get going and since you're still tired from the Miasma, maybe you should sleep for a while?" I asked George.   
  
*cough* "Yea. I need to rest. I almost choked back there! You guys should have waited." He said, a bit annoyed.   
  
"We though you weren't coming and had to leave already. It's not our fault you overslept." Said Dana with a Laugh.   
  
"I guess you're right." Said George and jumped in the back of the Wagon, snoring before he hit the Blankets.   
  
I jumped in the front and picked up the Reigns. Dana put the Chalice between us again and we continued to travel North.   
  
We didn't have to travel long until a Staranger greeted us.   
  
  
  
More Soon! 


End file.
